1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a filler nozzle (or connector) for packaging for volumes of seminal liquid or any other biological product, such as straws, canulae, tubes and catheters, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Straws are tubular reservoirs for packaging animal semen intended for artificial insemination or biological liquids, having an inside diameter which is sufficiently small for the dose to remain in place by capillary action alone, which simplifies handling in the case where the straw must be used as soon as it is filled, without intermediate storage.
Existing filler nozzles or connectors are more particularly intended for filling devices of the flask, beaker, bottle, etc type but are not suitable for filling tubes, straws, canulae or catheters, especially if it is required to leave an area free of any soiling by the filler product, for example in the case of closing by welding.
These nozzles or connectors are of the cone or needle type.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,610 describes discardable and re-usable nozzles used to fill straws. However, devices of this kind are not suitable for unitary filling, i.e. for filling a few straws, or for automated filling, i.e. for filling a plurality of straws without manual replacement of the nozzle.
An object of the present invention is to provide a filler nozzle that is suitable for straws.
Another object of the invention is to provide a filler nozzle preventing pollution of the closing area of the straw.
A further object of the invention is to provide a filler nozzle compatible with automatic placement, for example for use with an automatic filling device, or with manual handling (unitary filling).